On Clumsy Side
by Urge2Kill
Summary: Supposedly sweet 1827 for NamimoriSky  livejournal  fanday event. Tsuna's fluffy memories of 1827 first date. Unexpectedly clumsy and cute dating moments.


**On Clumsy Side.**

* * *

><p>Fandom:<strong>KHR<strong>

**ENV**: TYL, 1827

**Disclaimer**: don't own

~1700 words, complete, PG-13.

Beta: **kikyokyoyahibari**

No plot, no sense, just (supposedly) fluff and comedy.

**Written exclusively for 1827 fanday event (Sept9/2011) NamimoriSky (livejournal).**

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi was playing busy in his office. Oh, faking work-related activity was an art yet to master. He could admit he got better at it. Hardly anybody would throw a piece of chalk at him like it used to always happen back at school. Now only Reborn could tell when Vongola X was slacking off. However, Reborn trended to throw more dangerous things and moreover at more dangerous speed.<p>

There was no way Tsuna would be working. Absolutely no way. He was anticipating his lover to arrive. Sawada was holding some paper (apparently, upside down) and making a serious face like he really understood what it was all about.

Damn… Even sitting (no walking back and forth, no jumping in joy, no making weird sounds) took all of his self control. After five more minutes, three bites on his own lip, two attempts of drumming his fingers on the desk and so many pleading glances at the phone that he didn't bother to count, Tsuna came up with a decision. He'd better STOP fantasizing of Hibari NOW.

Yes, easier said than done.

Hibari Kyoya was undoubtedly the best magnet of Vongola's thoughts, especially when it was Friday… especially when his lover was coming back from a long term mission… especially when they decided to celebrate their reunion with an outing.

Yes, a DATE! Once in a million years! A date! A date with Hibari!

Tsuna could barely contain a laugher when he recalled any of their previous dates. There were some. Few, but still. Few real dates.

Nobody would ever guess but the great Hibari Kyoya was simply adorable when it came to dating. He was what you call an extremely possessive lover, maybe even a tyrant. But, at the same time a very shy and inexperienced one.

No, it's not about sex or any other bed-related activities. Hibari had no shame in bed to the point Vongola thought he wasn't even Japanese. In sex Kyoya was a dominant who wore his partner to bones leaving Tsuna panting, wet, sticky, messy, exhausted and completely blissful. Sore throat, swollen lips, aching butt and marked skin included.

But, during the dates, Hibari was shy, cautious of every little thing, completely unsure what to do, and how to do it. The great… infamous… one and only Hibari Kyoya was… kind of cute? So very cute that Tsuna had vague guesses that his relationship with Kyoya was the very first true love experience for the latter.

Their rare dates amused Vongola X for the time being and those memories were probably the most cherished ones.

Well, their first date was a masterpiece! After two years of some uncertain male-to-male thing which contained lots of underage sexual activities, protecting each other in battles, possessive attitude, and various punishments (from casual beating to… again, underage sexual activities), Hibari asked if Tsuna was free on Saturday… for training.

What happened on that Saturday is better to be kept top secret. At least Hibari would prefer it so or even forever forgotten. It all started with Hibari Kyoya showing up at the front door of Sawada household in his usual attire (white dress shirt + black jacket). Now add +35 degrees Celsius. Tsuna didn't really pay attention to this. It was Hibari Kyoya, after all. Hibari Kyoya, a man made of steel… or whatever that made him so cool.

Then, when Tsuna was ready to go to some distant place past city limits and tolerate with hours filled with enormous hedgehogs… they rode a bike. Together. What the…? If the reception room, school grounds, the whole city of Namimori were Hibari's territory… Hibari's bike was not only his territory, but his property. A kind of ass-to-ass territory that used to be completely off limits. Of course, Tsuna was deeply shocked! He was just behind his… mate… hugging him and rubbing (OMFG!) against his… mate's bu-butt at each and every stoplight (and, apparently, every, even the slightest slow down)!

By then Sawada was completely ok with bikes. He could easily ride one. He did drive even more dangerous things when he was in future. What got him way too embarrassed was the rubbing part. And what would Tsuna do in this kind of embarrassing situation? Right… blush and… squeak. Well, that was a sight to see!

*speed up* - *slow down* - *rub (Tsuna's front against Hibari's back)* - *harden. It's all hormones! (Tsuna)* - *blush (Tsuna)* - *Hiee! (Tsuna)* - *shiver (Hibari)* - *blush (Hibari)* - *teeth clench (Hibari)* - *speed up*

This circle kept repeating…

To Tsuna's greatest surprise somehow they made it to… an amusement park?

"…What? No hedgehogs today?" - Tsuna urged to ask, but decided against it. The situation was already too much for him. Why? They spent whole five minutes calming down. Hibari then fully regained his cool (adorable blush when regaining the original shape of his pants).

Back to Tsuna… well, he wasn't too good with amusement parks. Especially, when it was the very same park where he once ran onto the most dangerous rides firstly: on foot, secondly: half-naked and with a raccoon under his arm too.

To think about it, Tsuna started suspecting something fishy about their 'training session' then. Unsure what to do, he offered to get something to drink first. He almost laughed when he saw a relief on Hibari Kyoya's face. He never knew his… mate's face could possibly show such an expression. Dang! Of course! Maybe wearing a jacket was quite fine when on bike. Correction: when on bike alone. Obviously, +35 Celsius and hugging-rubbing Tsuna from behind did their job. The great and fearsome Hibari Kyoya reminded Tsuna of a sweating nervous teenager at loss of what to do. And, apparently, the situation was just like that: sweaty, panting lightly Hibari Kyoya… greedily drinking his coke with pure bliss on his face.

No, it wasn't the end of their 'training disaster'. You never know how many idiots are out there. What kind of dumbass would accidentally hit Hibari Kyoya with his shoulder? It'll be a mystery for Tsuna till the end of his days. Probably it was some unfortunate tourist who never knew the law of Namimori which said: 'no crowding'. Probably it was just a victim of a cruel joke, who just got pushed in prefect's direction. Who knows…? But the fact was that Hibari Kyoya was hit from the back and the rest of his drink was all over Tsuna.

Well, that was again… a sight to see. In contradiction against all laws of nature, the guilty guy survived. Actually, he wasn't even paid attention to. But, for some reason, Hibari himself looked like he wanted to murder a couple of Byakurans or at least cry out: "FUCK!"

As for Tsuna… he was frozen in his spot and feared for his life. It wasn't even his fault. But, when it came to Hibari Kyoya's sense of justice, no one was safe, guilty or not.

"H-hibari-san! I'm sorry! Your drink…! I'll bring you another one!"

Like hell Tsuna was going to stay! He seriously needed a break!

Now, after all these years, he understood the 'date complex' of his lover and fully realized that if someone needed a break then… it was Hibari Kyoya. Who knows… but maybe his run for another drink saved their forming relationship.

If you already think their first date was a total mess, you are wrong. Their collection of epic fails wasn't quite complete yet…

Mere minutes later, another drink was spilled all over Tsuna, this time for a different reason.

Why? God, why Sasagawa Kyoko had to be a part-timer at the damned park? Tsuna was ready to tug on his spiky hair in despair! He got punished because of her so many times already!

Somehow the can of soda Hibari was holding crushed, splashing the bubbly liquid all around. Hibari really knew how to get Tsuna all wet and sticky, through sex or not.

By that time, Sawada was pleading God to finally go and train to death…

'_Dear God, please send Hibari-san the intention to go off city limits and beat me up… or whatever…' _

However… God was more logical than that and after all the anti-overheating drinks… sent Hibari Kyoya the intention to use the bathroom.

It was the one and only time that day when blood stained Hibari's tonfas for violating the 'no crowding in front of a public bathroom' rule.

After that, Hibari just became his usual self. Beating the stress out seemed to help a lot. Needless to say, Tsuna got plenty of hedgehogs to deal with in order to save the park's customers.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'm not taking you anywhere… out… again. However, it is forbidden to go anywhere… out… with anybody else, or both violators will be punished."

It was supposedly the longest and the vaguest confession ever. It took quite some time for Tsuna to process it and quite some questions to clarify what his… lover (?)... meant. In the end Hibari got annoyed, told to call him Kyoya, and dragged the smaller brunette to the exit.

Somehow their 'rubbing' way back was only pleasant. And not only that… it was quite pleasant.

Now, after eight years, Tsuna couldn't help but smile at how adorable it was. He realized how much it took Hibari to ask him out in the first place. Also, to endure being lame for the sake of their first date must be a huge hit on the man's oversensitive pride. After all, Hibari Kyoya was designed for fighting, for disciplining and (apparently) for sex. All the lovely-dovely stuff was complete nonsense and a mystery for Vongola's lover. But, on the other hand, on the day of their 'training', Tsunayoshi realized that the fearsome Hibari Kyoya was a human just like any other. Before that, the Vongola-to-be felt an enormous gap between 'the-no-good-clumsy Tsuna' and 'the-cool-composed-fearsome Hibari Kyoya'. After that he just felt more at ease… He wasn't the only one clumsy in their relationship. And, moreover, Tsuna was no longer sure that being clumsy was a bad thing. Who knows? Maybe only because of their rare dates (hated by Hibari, now deeply loved by Sawada) their relationship did last.

So… right now… He was really looking forward for his lover to return! A DATE! A date with Hibari!

~**Urge2Kill**


End file.
